


Uncle Bill

by ravewriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Fisting, Large Insertion, M/M, Object Insertion, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Xenophilia, gaping, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravewriter/pseuds/ravewriter
Summary: Not my favourite work I was half asleep when I wrote this x





	Uncle Bill

**Author's Note:**

> **I do NOT encourage or condone any activities in this story.  
> **   
>  _Fantasies are called fantasies for a reason - they belong in your head._

Gem was knocked out in bed when his uncle Bill came into his bedroom. He was visiting his uncle for a few weeks in the outer suburbs of Cincinnati, where the nearest neighbour was a good five-minute walk away.

Gem had always been afraid of his uncle. There was no particular reason, only that he let off a very sinister vibe that put him on edge, and for good reason. Bill had put drugs in his late night tea, the one Gem routinely drank before going to bed. Gem had fallen asleep quickly, and there was no way he’d be waking up for at least ten hours.

Bill was more like a family friend than an uncle. He had grown up with Gem’s dad, and was trusted a lot, which was unfortunate for Gem.

This was the second night Gem had been drugged. The previous night, Bill had simply gone in, pulled his boxers off, and had shoved his two inch thick and eight inch long cock into the boy’s virgin hole. With lubricant, of course. He’d pounded the kid into the mattress, cumming twice inside the boy.

Gem hadn’t spoken all day, and he hadn’t looked Bill in the eyes once. Bill knew Gem suspected him, because a virgin boy waking up with a stretched hole and cum leaking from his ass was a pretty big clue, as well as the fact that Bill always locked up the house pretty well.

Tonight, Bill pulled Gem’s sheets off his body, pleased when he noticed that Gem was only wearing a pair of loose boxers. He lightly tapped Gem’s cheeks to make sure he was thoroughly asleep, before pulling off his boxers, leaving him nude.

He hauled Gem over his shoulder, the boy a deadweight as he was carried to the basement. He put Gem on the crafting table facing upwards, before walking to the draws he locked up for nights like these.

Inside the bottom draw was a bunch of toys. He had three colon snakes in varied lengths and widths, as well as a bunch of giant dildos, butt plugs, and vibrators. There was also a couple of sounding rods that he wanted to use.

He placed a few toys next to the boy, before pushing Gem’s legs up and using some rope to tie his knees up. He needed room.

He lubed his fingers up, pushing three of them in easily. He proceeded with a fourth, thrusting his fingers into the boy. He lined his thumb up started pushing in slowly, using some more lube to help him. Since the boy was asleep, there was little resistance. It didn’t take long for his knuckled to pop in, and he watched as the boy’s ass stretched over his hand and closed around his wrist.

He pulled out his hand, closing it into a fist, before punching back into the ring of bruising muscle. He fisted the boy for a short while until he felt like the muscle was stretched enough, before removing his hand and taking the longest and thinnest colon snake.  He lubed it up and pushed it into the boy.

It was about two feet long, an inch thick, and slid into the boy easily. It slid in about seven inches before it started getting tight, so Bill slowed down and gently pushed it through the curve of Gem’s anus curve, and as soon as it gave way he knew it had reached the intestines.

He slowly fed the toy into the boy, thrusting it every now and then, until the toy finally reached its flared end. Bill didn’t waste any time, he pulled the toy back out slowly. He didn’t want to cause the boy any more damage than a few tears that would easily heal.

The second colon snake was a bit shorter, about thirty inches long. It started as about half an inch wide, and very slowly and gradually thickened to three inches, which was about the size of Bill’s fist.

He fed this one in slower. He needed Gem’s intestines to open and accommodate the size, because he planned on using his horse at some point and needed to make sure he didn’t kill the kid.

He fed it in slowly, watching the silicone disappear into the boy. He watched his hole stretch, and when he neared the end he thrust it into the boy. He grabbed some duct tape and attached the tape to each of his ass cheeks, using it to keep the colon snake inside him.

Bill left to go upstairs and have a coffee. He left the boy’s body to get used to the wider stretch of the new toy, and after about half an hour he went back downstairs to remove it.

The final toy was about twenty inches long. It, too, started small, at about an inch, and it spread to three and a half inches. It ended with a plug, so it could stay in easily. He thrust it in until it started to stretch his hole again.

Bill paused when the boy groaned quietly. He stared at Gem until he was sure the kid was asleep, and then continued pushing it deeper. He watched Gem’s ass close around the plug. He left it there as he looked around the house, collecting a few objects.

When he came back to the boy, he pulled the dildo out and left it on the floor. He took one of his three baseballs, pushing it into the gaping hole. He watched it disappear into the boy, before pushing the second in. After the third he grabbed his baseball bat, lubing up the larger end and pushing it slowly into the boy.

He thrust the bat into him, watching the boy’s stomach raised very slightly as the balls were pushed farther into him. He continued his assault, wondering what would happen if he did this while the boy was awake. Maybe he’d tie the boy up and gag him, forcing him to watch himself be fucked. He’d have to wear a mask, of course, but it would still be worth it.

He saved the idea for next time. He jerked himself off as he thrust the bat into the boy, before pulling it out and throwing it to the side. He shoved his hand into Gem’s asshole and pushed in until he could grab one of the balls. He pulled the first out, then the second, and he stared at Gem’s ass as it closed over the thickest part of his arm as he fished out the final ball.

Finally, when the boy was empty, he fucked the boy.

He couldn’t feel too much, at first it was barely anything but air, but he pressed on the boy’s lower stomach and it tightened around his cock as he thrust into the boy. He moaned as his skin slapped against Gem’s thighs, and he stopped for a moment.

He reached down and pushed his balls next to his cock inside Gem’s ass, before continuing to fuck him. Gem’s asshole was warm, and it didn’t take Bill to cum inside him. He collapsed on Gem, draping himself over the young man, leaving his cock and balls inside the gaping hole. He settled for a short while, before fucking the boy again.

When he’d came a third time he pulled out the boy and took the kid back to his room, dressing him up as he had before, then left to clean his toys.

He was excited to see how the boy would act in the morning. He was going to not only fist him again, but he was going to use his horse. And this time the boy would be awake.


End file.
